Only Just A Dream
by Anonomoys
Summary: the flock live with Dr.M in arizzona   They are starting school  Max and Fang arent together there will be fax!  This summary sux!


**Heyy everyone! this is my fist ever fanficcc!1**

**Please read and review!**

**OK a rundown of the story... Max and the flock are living at and they Start school on monday Oh and They have savedtheeee Worrrlld! YAYYYY!**

"WE cant be together anymore, Max."

WHAT? "What? Why?"

"Because they are only coming for you. I can't love someone who will put not only my life, But my family's life in danger. It's not right."

"Please Fan-"

"No Max, i have made my decision. I don't love you anymore."

"NOOOOOOOOO!" I awoke from my nightmare. Ever since Brigid came out of jail, i have been having these weird dreams of Fang not loving me anymore. Its been like this for the past two weeks. ITS DRIVING ME INSANE! OKAY, imagine, a 16 year-old bird kid, like myself, who has been insecure all her life not knowing if Erasers are gonna come crashing through the windows and take my family or myself away to that terrifying, horror-driven mad house known as THE school.

I got up looked at my alarm clock. Hmmm 6:25, Might as well get up now i can already hear Iggy in the kitchen. I got up, went to my bathroom which is in my bedroom...JEALOUSS? YOU SHOULD BE! After my long, well-deserved shower, i went down stairs to be invited by the delicious smell of bacon and eggs and pancakes and French-toast and... mmmmmm! The sweet scent of CHOCOLATE CHIP ! I LOVE my mum! She is the bestest mum in the WHOLE entire world! She must have made them after she got home late last night or early this morning. I ran to where Iggy had put them on top of the oven...

"NO TOUCHING MAX!" Iggy says

"What on earth are you talking about?" I asked, sneakily using his blindness against him, and sticking my hand out to snatch a cookie.

"Remove your hand from the cookie stash now." He says

WHAT? How does he know? He cant even see the- Oh wait the white walls...hehehe i might have to do something about that...

"But Iggy, they were made for me. Ill make you a deal. I will let you take Ella out on a date if i can just have ONE chocolate chip cookie. Just one. And i will cover you if mum asks where you and Ella are."

See, Iggy likes Ella but he's scared of mine and my mum's wrath. I don't have a problem with him dating Ella, its just I don't want my little sister to get hurt. I only have one biological sister and i love Iggy and all but he's a bit of a sexist pig and if he hurts Ella, im gonna have to beat him with his own spine.

"Fine, but only one, and you have to give me the max card to spend on her, AND im allowed to set off One Bomb of my choosing."

"WHAT? Thats not fair! I should get 3 cookies and you can have the max card but NO bombs!"  
"Fine..." he replied.

Ha! Yes! Now i get 3 precious cookies all too myself. MMMMMMMMM... melted chocolate chip cookies in the moringgg! Im IN HEAVEN! I ran upstairs without looking and bumped into something solid, hard and black. OUCH! I start to fall down the stairs when strong arms catch me and pull me close to his chest. I breathe in his scent GOD! Fang smells amazing and i can feel his 6 pack!

OH MY GOOOOODDD! I LOVE this!

"Woah, Max, couldn't wait to be in my arms?" Fang teased

I was going bright red "n-n-no! I wanted to eat my coo- i mean, i want to get to my room, im not allowed cookies ahemm..." i lied... What? i don't wanna have to share my cookies. THEY ARE MINE! Grrrr...

"suuuuuureee Max, i can see them in your hand" he said.

DAMN! Oh my Goshlings i just realised how close we were, i could make out every line and crescent on his gorgeous Greek- God like Face. WHERE the hell did that come from? Oh my Lord, His intoxicating scent is getting to me. He started leaning in close, reaaalllyy close i could feel his breath on my neck by my ear. I felt something tugging my hand with the cookies, but it drifted from my mind as Fang breathed in my ear.

"Watch your step." And then he was gone just like that i hear him chuckling from the bottom of the stairs while I was just standing there like a moron. Jeez! What is wrong with me? I made my way up to my room and sat on my bed and looked at the hand in which my three cookies use to be. I say use to be, because now there are only two. DAMN THAT SEXY SON OF A GREEK GO- WAITT! Bad Max BAD! That boy is going to be the death of me one day. I swear it.

I didn't know there was any truth in those words, until it was too late for anyone to do anything about it.

**Did youuu likke it? Read and Review!**

**ill upddate soonn!**

**xx ~Anonomoys~**


End file.
